I Myself
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Saat sebuah kepercayaan runtuh, hanya diri sendirilah yang bisa dipercaya... [7227]


_Saat sebuah kepercayaan runtuh, hanya diri sendirilah yang bisa dipercaya..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **I Myself**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **7227**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Talbot; Nana Sawada**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

 **Selfcest!Tsuna**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Di bawah guyuran hujan, sepasang kaki tengah berlari menerjang derasnya hujan. Deru napas yang tak beraturan mengiringinya. Tak ada tempat berteduh. Lari dan lari. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sadar jika tempat yang dipijaknya mulai asing. Ia berhenti berlari. Napasnya terengah. Derasnya hujan menyamarkan deraian air matanya. Ia menangis. Tsuna hanya berdiam diri membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebuah pengkhianatan telah dirasakannya. Seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya, bermain di belakangnya. Sebuah kepercayaan yang selama ini dijaganya runtuh seketika. Tsuna disudutkan pada sebuah pilihan. Namun ia memilih mundur. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang memilih ataupun yang dipilih. Cukup hanya sampai detik itu saja.

Tsuna mendongak menatap langit yang tertutup awan. Air hujan terus mengaliri tubuhnya. Sama seperti air mata yang terus mengaliri wajahnya. Hidup terasa sangat kejam. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mengkhianatinya? Apa salahnya? Padahal selama ini Tsuna memercayainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Semua pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia. Tsuna tak ingin mengingat tentangnya lagi. Di dalam mimpi, bahkan di dunia nyata pun, Tsuna tak ingin melihatnya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan namanya pun, Tsuna tak sudi.

Semua kenangan itu akan dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Tsuna bersumpah takkan menganggap orang itu ada di dalam kehidupannya. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sama seperti saat Tsuna belum mengenalnya. Dia hanyalah orang asing, orang yang tak dikenalnya, dan orang yang tak diketahuinya.

Matanya terpejam erat. Rasanya sangat pedih. Tsuna ingin berteriak. Tapi suaranya tak keluar sedikit pun. Isakannya pun teredam suara hujan.

"Anak muda."

Suara itu tak dikenalinya. Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan sosok orang tua yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dia sedang berdiri di bawah payung hitamnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi Tsuna merasa suaranya hilang.

"Kemarilah, hujan tak baik untukmu."

Orang asing ini peduli padanya? "Siapa...?" Tsuna menemukan suaranya kembali meski parau. Ah, Tsuna sampai tak sadar jika suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

"Aku, Talbot."

"Talbot?"

Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang yang bernama Talbot itu. Tsuna berdiri di depannya. "A, anoo..."

Talbot melangkah hingga payung besar hitamnya juga ikut melindungi Tsuna dari derasnya hujan. "Kau membutuhkan cokelat panas, anak muda."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Orang ini rasanya... Tsuna tak tahu kenapa ia harus percaya padanya. Tsuna mengikutinya.

Talbot menggiring Tsuna ke sebuah gang sempit yang cukup untuk dilewati oleh dua orang dewasa. Tiba di penghujung jalan, ada jalan setapak yang bercabang. Talbot melangkah ke arah jalan kiri dengan Tsuna berada tepat di sampingnya.

Tsuna diam dan hanya mengikuti. Tsuna tak tahu di mana dirinya sedang berada. Ia hanya berlari dan berlari.

Meskipun tempat ini asing, tapi Tsuna tak pernah mengira akan ada tempat seperti ini di kotanya. Matanya menangkap sebuah rumah unik tepat di depan sana. Ketika semakin dekat, Tsuna sadar jika itu bukan sebuah rumah. Melainkan sebuah toko antik.

Talbot membawa Tsuna masuk. "Duduklah." Ia memberikan Tsuna sehelai handuk untuk mengeringkan badannya. "Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Tsuna duduk dan mengangguk. "Arigatou." Talbot baik sekali padanya. Padahal baru bertemu. Tsuna mengeringkan rambutnya seraya menunggu.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang lubang yang menganga di dada itu. Tsuna benar-benar merasa ada lubang yang menganga di dadanya. Jika mengingatnya kembali... Ingin menjerit rasanya.

"Ini, cokelat panas untukmu." Talbot duduk berseberangan dengan Tsuna. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang terkesan kuno. Semua perabotan di sana terbuat dari kayu. Kursi yang sedang mereka duduki pun terbuat dari kayu. Namun semua barang di sana memiliki ukiran yang artistik.

Tsuna memegang gelas yang berisi cokelat panas itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat. Suhu panas dari gelas itu membuat Tsuna perlahan menghangat. "Arigatou."

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

Tsuna menatap pantulan wajahnya di atas cokelat panas itu. Pasti sangat terlihat. "A, aku merasa tersesat."

"Kau yang sedang rapuh ini membutuhkan seseorang di sampingmu."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi, aku takut," tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Masih ada yang bisa kau percaya."

Tsuna menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Dirimu sendiri."

"Aku?" Tsuna tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Talbot.

Talbot menaruh sebuah botol kaca seukuran ibu jari di atas meja di dekat Tsuna. "Ambillah, itu akan membantumu."

"Membantu?" mengernyit.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kenapa dia tahu namanya?

"Ketika kau telah berada di ambang batas, dia akan menghilang."

"Dia?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah mencobanya."

Tsuna mengangguk. Orang ini ingin membantunya. "Arigatou," senyum.

"Kau lebih pantas tersenyum."

Tsuna meminum cokelat panas itu dengan senyuman yang terus terukir. Sejenak Tsuna merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ini berkat Talbot. Seorang kakek yang bergaya nyentrik. Yang telah sudi membantunya meski Tsuna tak mengenalnya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna memerhatikan botol kaca pemberian Talbot. Sekilas, botol itu terlihat kosong. Tapi sebenarnya berisi cairan. Warnanya yang bening membuatnya tak terlihat. Cairan itu hampir mirip dengan air raksa.

"Aku harus mencobanya?" Botol itu ditaruhnya di atas meja belajar. Tsuna menerjang kasurnya dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. "Mataku perih..." Ia memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sepertinya demam.

Tsuna bangun dan menghela napas. Ia beranjak dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kemudian kembali mengambil botol kaca itu seraya duduk di sisi ranjang. "Aku lupa." Ia beranjak kembali. Botol itu disimpannya di atas kasur begitu saja.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya. Tsuna melipat tangan piyamanya hingga sikut. Ia mulai membereskan semua benda yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Tangannya bekerja cepat. Satu per satu benda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah dus besar. Lemparan demi lemparan mulai memenuhi dus. Setelah selesai, Tsuna menaruhnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Ibunya pasti akan membuangnya.

Tsuna mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Cukup melelahkan. Tangannya meraih botol kaca pemberian Talbot. Tsuna memerhatikannya kembali. Jika ini akan membawa perubahan, patut dicobanya.

Tutup botol itu diputarnya. Sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya, Tsuna bangun dan duduk. "Semoga saja ini benar," gumamnya. Tsuna meminum cairan dari botol itu. Tak berasa. Beberapa detik beselang. Tsuna tak merasakan apa pun.

"Apa ini air biasa?"

Tsuna memainkan botol itu di tangannya. Suara benda jatuh terdengar samar. Diikuti tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai. Tsuna tak sadarkan diri. Yang terlihat hanya warna hitam yang mendominasi penglihatannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Umh..." Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya kosong... Kemudian perlahan Tsuna merasa tubuhnya "Terbiasa". Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa ada orang di atas tubuhnya? Padahal pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam. Setelah penglihatan Tsuna fokus, ia seperti tengah bercermin.

"Hiii!"

Jika hanya karena wajah, Tsuna tak begitu terkejut. Tapi tubuh itu tak mengenakan apa pun. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Apa aku menakutkan?"

"Bu, bukan itu maksudku..." Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. "Berpakaianlah," titah Tsuna seraya menunjuk lemari pakaiannya.

Sosok itu beranjak dari atas tubuh Tsuna. Dia mengenakan piyama Tsuna yang lain. "Begini?"

Tsuna menoleh. Benar-benar seperti pantulan cermin. Tapi berbeda. Yang lebih jelas adalah mata senja itu. Tenang dan hangat. "I, iya." Tsuna beranjak dan mendekatinya. "Kau... A, aku, kan?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Panggil aku Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

"Tsunayoshi."

"Ba, baiklah..."

Ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Talbot?

"Tsu, Tsunayoshi..."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum tipis dan menarik Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan ini."

"Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Air mata Tsuna menetes kembali berganti isakan kecil.

Tsunayoshi terus memeluknya. Membuat Tsuna mengeluarkan kegundahannya adalah jalan terbaik. "Aku di sini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," bisiknya.

Kata-kata itu... Tsuna tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menangis keras. Rasa sakit itu masih menggerogoti sukmanya yang rapuh. Tsunayoshi... Dia yang dibutuhkannya. Dialah jawaban yang dicarinya selama ini. Orang yang dipercayainya adalah dirinya sendiri.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsunayoshi membelai wajah tidur Tsuna. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tahu segalanya. Karena Tsuna adalah dirinya.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Kau sudah bangun? Merasa lebih baik?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil. "Arigatou, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna tertawa kecil. Aneh rasanya memanggil nama sendiri.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa." Tangannya kembali membelai wajah Tsuna yang merona. "Manis."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku," senyum.

Senyuman Tsunayoshi sungguh sangat memesona. "Apa aku boleh mengenalmu?"

"Kita memikirkan hal yang sama."

Mereka saling menautkan jari-jemarinya. Perasaan hangat yang selama ini Tsuna rasakan sangat berbeda jauh. Apakah karena Tsunayoshi adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia ingin merasakan kembali rasa yang telah hilang itu. Dari orang yang dipercayainya.

Tsunayoshi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Tsuna. Apa pun akan diberikannya pada Tsuna.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Talbot benar. Hanya diri sendirilah yang bisa dipercaya. Tsuna mendapatkan kesempurnaan dari Tsunayoshi. Hatinya mulai terobati. Kepercayaannya yang runtuh pun perlahan mulai utuh kembali. Utuh untuk sebuah kepercayaan yang baru.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Dia mengerti tentang dirinya jauh dari siapa pun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri sekalipun. Bolehkah Tsunayoshi dijadikannya seseorang yang spesial?

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga."

Tak bisa dipercaya. Bibir itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tsuna menyentuh bibir itu lembut. "Kau sempurna."

"Aku akan melindungimu, Tsuna."

Inilah yang selama ini diinginkannya. Kesetiaan. Tsuna yakin Tsunayoshi tidak akan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Dia yang membuatnya bangkit. Dia pasti akan bisa membawanya pada kebahagiaan.

Pelukan hangat ini menjadi obat yang paling manjur untuknya. Semua sentuhannya pun membuatnya semakin yakin akan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Tsunayoshi, matamu indah," senyum.

"Senyumanmu lebih indah, Tsuna."

Perkataan Tsunayoshi yang lebih indah. Membuat Tsuna terharu. "Uh." Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku senang." Tsuna memeluknya erat.

Tangan itu mengusap kepala Tsuna perlahan. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu menangis, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi menjanjikan itu pada Tsuna.

"Kau kebahagiaanku, Tsunayoshi."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sekarang Tsuna baru terpikir akan sesuatu. Tentang keberadaan Tsunayoshi di rumahnya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada ibunya!? Tapi ibunya selalu percaya meski semua itu adalah kebohongan sekalipun.

Masalahnya... Karena wajah Tsunayoshi terlalu mirip dengannya. Ia tahu dia adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi... Apa tidak bisa muncul dengan sosok lain misalnya? Tsuna sangat bingung.

"Masih bingung?"

"Ya... Eh!? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu."

"Be, benarkah!?" Tsuna meraba wajahnya sendiri. "Tsunayoshi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak bisa. Kaa-san tidak akan percaya." Tsuna sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara Tsunayoshi muncul.

"Katakan saja aku temanmu dari luar negeri."

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya. "Itu meragukan."

"Coba saja." Tsunayoshi mengecup bibir Tsuna untuk menghentikan sanggahan lainnya dari Tsuna. "Tenang saja."

Tsuna mengangguk. Perlakuan Tsunayoshi padanya sangatlah manis dan lembut. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan orang itu. Tsuna menerima semua itu karena Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya untuk saat ini. Jika bisa, untuk selamanya...

"Kalau begitu kita mulai," Tsunayoshi berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar Tsuna yang tertutup.

"Eh? Mulai?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

Tsunayoshi berdiri membelakangi Tsuna yang masih duduk di lantai. "Ya, mulai," menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Saat itu juga Tsunayoshi membuka jendela kamar Tsuna dan meloncat ke bawah sana.

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Tsuna yang merona langsung dikejutkan dengan Tsunayoshi yang meloncat dari lantai dua. Tsuna beranjak dan memeriksa keadaan Tsunayoshi.

Di bawah sana, Tsunayoshi melambai pada Tsuna dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk memencet bel.

Tsuna segera turun karena suara bel rumahnya. Tsunayoshi terlalu terburu-buru. Ia tak sempat membuka pintu karena ibunya sudah lebih dulu membukanya.

"Ara~ apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Nana pada anak laki-laki yang memakai topi di depannya.

"Aku Tsunayoshi. Temannya Tsuna. Dia ada?" kata Tsunayoshi seraya membuka topinya. Membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Nana terkejut melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan putranya. "Ah, kau tampan sekali. Temannya Tsuna, kan? Masuklah." Nana membukakan pintu untuk Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna yang mendengarnya tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Tsunayoshi tampan. Yah, dia memang tampan. Tunggu, lalu dirinya?

"Arigatou." Tsunayoshi masuk dan menemukan Tsuna sudah berada di bawah tangga. "Hai."

"Ha, hai..." Tsuna melambai kecil.

"Kaa-san akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian." Nana segera pergi ke dapur dengan riangnya.

Astaga. Nana menerima Tsunayoshi begitu saja tanpa menanyakan apa pun. Tsuna menghela napas lega. "Ayo ke kamar. Tapi aku ambil minuman dulu," senyum.

"Iya," kata Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil. Ia pun pergi ke kamar Tsuna yang ada di lantai dua.

Di dapur, Nana membisikkan sesuatu tentang Tsunayoshi. Ibunya kukuh jika dia tampan. "Coba dia jadi putraku," khayalnya.

"Jadi aku tidak tampan?" kata Tsuna sambil berlalu dari hadapan ibunya dengan membawa minuman untuk Tsunayoshi.

Nana hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu kata yang tepat untuk putra sulungnya itu. Manis.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tsuna duduk dengan menghela napas berat. "Kaa-san lebih menyukaimu."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Tsuna tertawa pendek. "Memang bagus."

Tsunayoshi mengacak surai cokelat Tsuna. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun."

"Um!" mengangguk. "Jadi?"

"Jadi..." Tsunayoshi menatap Tsuna dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"E, eh!?"

Sangat mengejutkan. Tapi Tsuna senang. Mereka berpandangan dan tertawa entah karena alasan apa. Yang jelas mereka merasa bahagia.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Nana-san, kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar kota, apa aku boleh menginap untuk sementara waktu?"

"Ah! Tentu saja boleh. Tinggallah, agar Tsuna ada teman," senyum.

Tsuna melongo di acara makan malamnya. Tsunayoshi seperti seorang aktor cilik yang pandai mengambil hati orang dewasa.

"Benarkan, Tsuna?"

"I, iya, Kaa-san," tertawa hambar. Jangan-jangan ibunya menyukai Tsunayoshi yang menurutnya tampan itu.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," senyum.

Nana dan Tsuna langsung terpana melihat senyuman Tsunayoshi yang menawan itu. Nana jadi teringat pada Iemitsu yang selalu bersikap romantis padanya. Sedang Tsuna merasa sangat beruntung Tsunayoshi ada di sisinya.

Makan malam mereka berjalan menyenangkan. Masakan Nana selalu enak. Bahkan Tsunayoshi tak malu untuk menambah lagi. Rasanya sangat sempurna. Kehidupan Tsuna tak kekurangan apa pun.

"Nah, makan yang banyak ya, Tsunayoshi," senyum.

"Kaa-san..."

Nana terus saja tersenyum. Tsuna? Ia merasa posisinya tergeser karena Tsunayoshi. Sedikit cemburu. Sedang Tsunayoshi menikmati semua momen hangat itu.

"Tentu, Nana-san."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Ohayou, Tsuna."

"Uh, ohayou," senyum.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Tsunayoshi berpura-pura menjadi temannya. Sudah selama itu pula Tsunayoshi selalu memberinya ucapan selamat pagi dan satu kecupan di setiap paginya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

"Um, itu karena kau selalu menjaga tidurku."

"Aku kira kau tukang tidur."

"Mou..." cemberut.

"Tapi itu kenyataan."

"Uh, aku tahu." Tukang tidur. Tsuna memang seperti itu. "Tapi aku masih merasa kantuk, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsunayoshi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau mau tidur lagi dan tidak sekolah?"

Sekolah? "Eh?" Tsuna mendongak dan menatap wajah Tsunayoshi. "Satu hari saja." Sebenarnya Tsuna malas bertatap muka dengan orang itu. "Ya?"

"Baiklah," membalas pelukan Tsuna. "Aku akan menemanimu." Tsunayoshi mengecup puncak kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum puas dan kembali tertidur dengan cepat. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya. Terasa letih. Padahal seingatnya semalam ia tak melakukan hal yang berat bersama Tsunayoshi.

Nana bermaksud membangunkan mereka. Tapi diurungkannya ketika mereka masih tertidur dengan saling berpelukan. Sangat manis. Nana tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka tidur dengan nyenyak.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna, pelan-pelan," kata Tsunayoshi memperingatkan. Tsuna terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Ini juga pelan-pelan." Sungguh Tsuna tak mengerti. Apa ia sakit? Ia perlu ke dokter? Tsuna tak yakin dengan hal itu. Tsuna merasa langkahnya mantap. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh cukup keras ke jalan beraspal. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi segera membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Lukanya tak begitu parah. Tsuna hanya diperban untuk menutupi lukanya di bagian dahi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya," mengangguk pelan. Tsuna menyentuh dahinya. Terasa perih dan juga sakit. Pusing juga dirasanya. Kenapa ia jatuh? Padahal tak ada penghalang apa pun.

"Naiklah."

"Eh?"

"Naik." Tsunayoshi sudah berjongkok membelakangi Tsuna. Ia akan menggendongnya sampai rumah. Ini kedua kalinya Tsuna melewatkan sekolahnya.

"Ba, baiklah." Punggung Tsunayoshi terlihat lebar. Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan naik dengan perlahan. "Sudah." Punggung ini sangat hangat dan nyaman. Tsuna memejamkan matanya.

Tsunayoshi berdiri dan menggendong Tsuna pulang. "Apa masih sakit?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Tsuna.

"Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi menghela napas. Lagi-lagi. Tsuna tertidur. Apa tubuhnya kelelahan? Atau sedang banyak pikiran? Namun selama ini Tsunayoshi merasa Tsuna baik-baik saja. Justru dia lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

Nana yang menyambut kepulangan mereka terkejut karena Tsuna kembali dalam keadaan terluka. Tsunayoshi menjelaskan semuanya. Nana menghela napas. "Ceroboh sekali," mengusap pelan kepala Tsuna. "Tolong jaga Tsuna, ya?" Nana lega jika Tsuna masih baik-baik saja.

"Baik, Nana-san." Tsunayoshi membawa Tsuna ke kamarnya.

Seperti biasa. Nana membuat banyak makanan agar Tsuna cepat sembuh. Ia rasa Tsuna lebih baik beristirahat di rumah untuk beberapa waktu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna sebelum Tsunayoshi datang. Dus yang di buangnya waktu itu adalah buktinya. Nana tak mengungkitnya karena itu lebih baik.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna..."

"Umh, Tsunayoshi..."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Aku merasa pusing, hanya itu," tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Tsuna."

Mata senja itu memang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nana-san sudah membuatkan makanan, mau kubawakan?"

"Nanti saja," membelai wajah Tsunayoshi. "Peluk aku," pinta Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi langsung memeluk Tsuna dengan hati-hati. Takut menyentuh bagian tubuh Tsuna yang sakit. "Aku takut kalau kau sakit," bisiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi... Percayalah..." Tsuna tersenyum. Bisa dirasanya perasaan Tsunayoshi padanya sangatlah besar. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi mengecup leher Tsuna yang masih dipeluknya.

"Uh, ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tsunayoshi melanjutkannya dengan isapan kecil nan pelan.

"Nh, Tsunayoshi..."

Tsunayoshi terus melanjutkannya. Ia mengisapnya dan menjilatinya lagi. Tak mau berhenti. Leher itu pun digigitnya.

"Ahh..." Sentuhan Tsunayoshi sangat terasa di lehernya. Terasa sampai ke ujung kakinya. "Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna memejamkan matanya lagi. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Ia tertidur lagi.

"Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi menarik wajahnya dan menemukan wajah tidur Tsuna yang manis. Dibelainya lembut wajah itu. "Selamat tidur." Ia mencium Tsuna dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.

Lagi dan lagi. Tsunayoshi menjaga tidur Tsuna. Ia tak pernah lelah saat melakukannya untuk Tsuna. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Nana mulai khawatir pada putra sulungnya. Tsuna terlalu sering tertidur dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sudah Nana menyuruh Tsuna ke dokter. Tapi dia menolak. Selama tak parah, Nana mungkin bisa membantu mengobati putranya. Dengan memberinya makanan sehat.

Nana pun sangat berterima kasih pada Tsunayoshi yang telah menjaga putranya tanpa mengenal rasa lelah. Nana kira mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman. Menurutnya itu bagus. Bersama Tsunayoshi, putranya lebih ceria. Tsunayoshi orang yang tepat untuk Tsuna.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna sudah menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia terlihat lebih segar. Perban di dahinya pun sudah dilepas. Menyisakan luka kering yang nantinya akan menghilang. Mungkin Tsuna memang lelah.

"Makanan ini enak sekali!"

Tsunayoshi tertawa pelan. "Aku senang melihatmu sembuh, Tsuna."

"Um, arigatou ne, kau sudah menjagaku," senyum.

"Itu sudah seharusnya."

Tsuna tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Tsunayoshi dan tersenyum lebar. Wajah itu merona meski tipis. Tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tsuna."

"Anggap itu hadiah," senyum. Tsuna kembali makan.

"Kau makan lagi?"

"Aku lapar."

Tsunayoshi geleng kepala. Ia memangku wajahnya memerhatikan Tsuna yang sedang makan dengan senyuman tipis. Sesekali ia mengelap bibir Tsuna yang belepotan.

Nana yang tahu Tsuna telah sehat kembali, memutuskan berbelanja untuk membuat pesta kecil. Pesta untuk kesembuhan Tsuna. Karena itulah meja makan ini sedang dikuasi oleh Tsuna yang baru sembuh dari sakit.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Di hari minggu keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar. Nana yang menyuruh mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Katanya tak baik jika terus berada di rumah.

"Padahal aku ingin bermalas-malasan," keluh Tsuna.

"Menurutku Nana-san pengertian."

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya."

"Dan sepertinya Nana-san tahu hubungan kita."

"Eh!? Yang benar!?" Tsuna tak menyadari itu.

"Bagus, kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil dan Tsunayoshi menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna. Keduanya sedang menelusuri jalan di pinggiran sungai untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Nee, ayo duduk dulu di sana sebentar." Tsuna menarik Tsunayoshi ke pinggir sungai dan duduk di sana.

Tsunayoshi tak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Tsuna. Tempat itu sepi dan cocok untuk melepas lelah. "Aku suka tempat ini."

"Aku juga."

Banyak hal sama yang mereka sukai. Tentu karena keduanya memang satu. Di sisi lain banyak hal yang membedakan mereka.

"Tsunayoshi, matamu indah sekali." Tsuna menoleh. "Aku suka."

"Kalau begitu, ini tempat yang cocok. Senja akan membuat mataku lebih indah."

Tsuna tertawa. "Maksudmu?"

Tsunayoshi menoleh dan mengecup Tsuna. "Jika kau rindu padaku, lihatlah senja."

"Eh?" Tsuna tak mengerti. "Seperti kau akan pergi jauh saja."

"Aku kan tidak bisa terus bersamamu." Seperti di saat Tsuna sekolah. Tsunayoshi hanya mengantar-jemputnya. Itu pun sebelum sore tiba. Dan juga saat Tsuna menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

"Um, aku mengerti!" Tsuna bersandar pada bahu Tsunayoshi. "Kita pulang saat senja berganti petang."

"Baiklah." Tsunayoshi melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Tsuna.

Melihat matahari terbenam di ufuk barat merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang terkesan romantis bagi pasangan. Panorama elok yang disuguhkan takkan bisa dirangkai oleh kata-kata. Hanya kata "Indah" yang bisa keluar dari pengagumnya.

Tsuna melirik Tsunayoshi yang memandang lurus ke depan sana. Ada kesan dewasa dalam tatapan matanya. Dia lebih mengagumkan dari apa pun. Di saat itu Tsunayoshi menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang masih melihat ke arahnya. Keduanya saling menghapus jarak dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan bersamaan itu pula matahari terbenam.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Arigatou, Tsunayoshi."

"Aku juga."

Mereka terus berpegangan tangan sampai tiba di rumah. Nana menyambut mereka dengan suka cita. Makan malam sudah siap untuk mereka. Makan malam mereka semakin hari semakin enak dan banyak. Katanya agar mereka tetap sehat.

Nafsu makan Tsuna pun besar meskipun tubuhnya tetap kecil. Di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka, Nana mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Kaa-san ingin cepat-cepat melihat kalian besar," senyum.

Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama. Menikah.

"Kaa-san..."

"Ya, tambah?"

"Aku tambah."

"Ah, tentu Tsunayoshi."

"Aku juga."

"Makanlah yang banyak." Nana senang melihat masakannya selalu habis.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Tsunayoshi." Sapa Tsuna pada Nana dan Tsunayoshi yang sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Tsuna duduk di samping Tsunayoshi.

"Ohayou," sahut keduanya.

"Nah, makanlah."

Mereka memulai sarapan. Pagi hari yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Tentu akan membuat siapa pun penuh dengan semangat.

"Tsuna, sekolah?"

"Um, aku sudah sering absen," tersenyum malu.

"Kalau begitu semangat." Tsunayoshi menyemangatinya.

"Pasti!"

Nana tersenyum penuh arti melihat dua remaja yang ada di hadapannya. Cinta memang sungguh ajaib di saat sedang berbahagia.

Selesai sarapan, Tsuna bersiap untuk pergi. Nana mencuci piring dan Tsunayoshi sudah siap untuk mengantar Tsuna.

"Ittekimasu!" kata Tsuna penuh semangat. Ia segera melanglah keluar. _Apa ini...?_ Tsuna merasa aneh. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tsunayoshi yang sedang menunggu di luar terkejut saat melihat Tsuna terjatuh. "Tsuna!" Ia segera membawa Tsuna masuk kembali. "Nana-san!"

Nana mendengar teriakan itu dan ikut terkejut. Tsuna di baringkan di ruang tengah. Menunggunya siuman.

"Padahal tadi baik-baik saja."

"Apa perlu kita membawanya ke dokter?"

Tsunayoshi tahu Nana sangat khawatir. "Mungkin sebaiknya begitu, Nana-san." Ia juga setuju.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi..." senyum.

"Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat. Ia sangat khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," tersenyum tipis.

"Nana-san akan membawamu ke dokter."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Baiklah." Menurut adalah jalan yang baik. Tsuna tak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

Tsuna pun di bawa ke dokter. Dan dokter mengatakan bahwa Tsuna hanya perlu beristirahat penuh untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Nana pun segera memberitahukannya pada pihak sekolah bahwa Tsuna tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dikarenakan sakit.

Di rumah, Tsuna di baringkan di tempat tidurnya. Nana tetap menjaga pola makan Tsuna. Nana lega karena sakit yang diderita Tsuna tak parah.

"Aku akan menemani Tsuna, Nana-san."

"Tolong ya, Tsunayoshi."

Nana pun sangat bersyukur karena ada Tsunayoshi yang sangat perhatian pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Iya."

Nana keluar dari kamar Tsuna. Tsunayoshi duduk di lantai dekat ranjang Tsuna. Ia memerhatikan wajah Tsuna dari samping. Tidurnya pulas. Pasti karena obat yang tadi di minumnya.

Tsunayoshi beranjak untuk mengecup pipi Tsuna. "Cepat sembuh," bisiknya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi..."

Panggilan itu membangunkan Tsunayoshi dari tidurnya. "Ya?" Tsuna terlihat aneh.

"Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Matanya sulit untuk dibuka. Tsuna tak tahu kenapa. Padahal demam pun tak dirasakannya.

"Tsuna, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak tahu, Tsunayoshi..." Hanya berbicara saja yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tsunayoshi membelai wajah Tsuna dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kita ke sana."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat Talbot."

"Kakek Talbot?"

"Ya."

"Tapi... Aku tidak ingat tempatnya."

"Aku masih ingat."

Tsuna terdiam sejenak.

"Kita ke sana, ya?" bujuk Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna mengangguk. Mungkin Talbot tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

"Kita pergi sebelum Nana-san pulang." Tsuna digendongnya keluar setelah memakaikannya jaket. "Jangan tidur, ya?"

"Um."

Samar-samar dalam penglihatannya ada sebuah jalan yang pernah dilewatinya. Jalan menuju toko antik milik Talbot.

"Talbot."

Sudah diduganya Tsuna akan kembali ke tempat ini. "Baringkan dia di sini." Tsunayoshi segera membaringkannya di atas sebuah tempat tidur.

"Talbot, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sudah mencapai batas."

"Batas?"

"Ya, batas." Talbot duduk di sebuah kursi goyang dekat ranjang. "Hidupnya takkan lama lagi."

"A, apa...?"

Tsuna mendengarnya sangat jelas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena tubuhmu telah terbagi berkat ramuan pemisah tubuh itu. Kau bisa tetap hidup asal kalian bersatu kembali."

"A, apa...?" Seketika tubuh Tsuna mendingin dengan debaran jantung hebat. Debaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia akan kehilangan Tsunayoshi? "Tidak."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Talbot?" tanya Tsunayoshi yang yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Tidak, Tsunayoshi. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu," terisak.

"Aku pun tak ingin kehilanganmu, Tsuna," tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau..." Tubuh yang tak bisa digerakkannya itu sangatlah menyiksa. "Kakek Talbot, aku mohon jangan biarkan dia melakukannya," pinta Tsuna. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dia tetap hidup. Aku bahagia."

"Tidak, Tsuna. Sejak awal aku memang tak seharusnya hadir dalam kehidupanmu."

"Tsunayoshi... Aku mohon jangan... Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu, Tsuna. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungimu," senyum.

"Jangan..."

"Talbot."

"Ini keputusanmu." Talbot mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah botol kaca yang seukuran dengan ibu jari. Namun kali ini berwarna hitam.

Tsunayoshi mengambilnya. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Tsuna yang berurai air mata. "Gomen."

"Tidak, Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Tsuna."

"Tidak..."

Tsunayoshi membuka tutup botol dan meminum ramuan berwarna hitam itu.

"Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi... Tsunayoshi..."

Warna senja itu takkan dilihatnya lagi. Takkan ada kehangatan itu lagi. Takkan ada perhatian itu lagi. Dan takkan ada lagi...

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Sayounara."

Semua menghitam. Sama seperti saat pertama Tsuna meminum ramuan pemisah tubuh yang berwarna bening itu.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsunayoshi!" teriak Tsuna saat membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini kamarnya...

"Ara, kau sudah bangun, Tsuna?" tanya Nana yang sedang mengumpulkan pakaian kotor milik Tsuna.

"Kaa-san, mana Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsunayoshi?" Nana tertawa geli. "Ada apa dengan Tsunayoshi? Kenapa kau memanggil namamu sendiri?"

"... Apa...?" Apa Nana tak ingat? "Dia temanku Kaa-san."

"Teman? Selama ini tak ada temanmu yang bernama Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna meremas selimutnya, turun dari ranjang, dan berlari tergesa-gesa dengan masih mengenakan piyama. Nana menatap heran putranya dan kembali bekerja.

Talbot. Hanya orang itu yang ada dipikirannya. Tsuna harus menemuinya. Kakinya berlari tanpa alas kaki. Tanpa mengenal lelah dan sakit pada kakinya, Tsuna terus berlari ke tempat Talbot. Aneh. Ia hafal jalan menuju tempat itu.

Ini...

Tepat di depan matanya, hanya ada tembok. Buntu. Gang itu tak memiliki jalan bercabang seperti yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Hanya sebuah gang kecil yang di ujungnya terdapat sebuah tempat sampah. "Ke, kenapa...?" Ia sangat yakin. Gang inilah jalan menuju toko antik milik Talbot.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Tsuna melangkah mundur dan berlari kembali menuju sungai. Tempat Tsunayoshi... Mungkin dia ada di sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!?"

Jalan yang dipijaknya mulai basah karena hujan yang turun membasahinya. Hujan. Sama seperti waktu itu. Saat ia kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga baginya.

"Bohong!"

Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Tsuna jatuh terduduk di pinggir sungai. Ia tak memercayai semua ini. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tidak. Tsuna yakin bukan. Ia sudah memastikan jika kamarnya telah bersih dari kenangan orang itu. Dan saat itulah Tsunayoshi muncul.

"Kakek Talbot!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Kalian di mana...?"

Tsuna menangis keras di bawah derasnya hujan. Kali ini suara tangisannya mampu menyaingi derasnya suara hujan.

"Kembalikan dia..."

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna menggenggam erat tanah basah yang ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kenapa!?" Tsuna memukul-mukul tanah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan masih berderai air mata, tubuh Tsuna hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh meringkuk.

"Tidak adil."

Padahal Tsuna telah menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Kejam."

Tsuna tak menerima ini semua.

"Kembalikan."

Tsuna ingin dia kembali.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah."

Meskipun harus berbagi nyawa sekalipun.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Mata Tsuna terpejam di bawah guyuran hujan. Semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya telah sirna seketika bagai bangun dari dunia mimpi. Kenyataan telah menyadarkannya. Bahwa ia tetap sendiri.

Dari awal ia memang sendirian. Ketika bertemu dengan orang itu pun, Tsuna tetap merasa sendirian meskipun dia berada di sisinya. Kemudian Tsunayoshi hadir dalam kehidupannya. Bersamanya, semua terasa sempurna. Tak ada kesepian. Namun ketika dia harus menghilang dari kehidupannya, kesepian itu kembali. Sebuah kesepian yang sangat menyiksa.

Sendiri... Sendiri... Dan selalu sendiri...

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Akhirnya...

 **Ryu Saenagi** , ini pesananmu :3

Gomen ne, kalo ceritanya melenceng dan gak sesuai harapan :"3 tapi semoga kamu suka xD yah, meskipun banyak kekurangannya ^^'a

Sebenernya aku bingung mau ngasih cerita yang mana :"3 yg bunuh2an kebanyakan :"v

Kekasih Tsuna... Siapa aja bolehlah :"v

Dan ini... Tadinya aku mau pake jasa Bovino, eee... Talbot terlintas. Jadinya pake Kakek Talbot :3 Dia pengrajin senjata di Vongola. Dia juga tahu tentang segala hal antara Vongola dan Simon. Kakek Talbot sudah hidup sejak zaman Primo masih hidup. Jadi tak aneh kalo dia tahu ini-itu. Mengingat usianya sekarang... Jadi, Talbot di sini itu seperti seorang penyihir xD Untuk ramuannya sendiri, memang ramuan khusus. Yang bening untuk memisahkan dan yg hitam untuk menyatukan kembali. Yang bening harus diminum oleh orang yang menginginkan dirinya terbagi. Prosesnya terjadi saat tubuh itu sedang tertidur. Hadir tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti bayi baru lahir x"D Untuk yg hitam, harus diminum oleh bagian yg terpisah itu dan dgn kesadaran sendiri. Prosesnya hampir sama. Hanya saja tubuh yg terpisah itu menghilang bagai terhapus.

Jika Talbot ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Tsuna, dia bisa memberikan Tsuna ramuan yg hitam. Kalo Tsuna meminumnya, dia akan kehilangan dirinya. Menjadi manusia yang tak memiliki hati. Berhati kosong. Tapi karena Tsuna itu sebenarnya kuat, maka dari itu Talbot membantunya. Meskipun hanya untuk sementara.

Terbukti dari Tsunayoshi yang meloncat dari lantai dua. Selain fisik yang kuat, jiwanya juga kuat. Dan itulah Tsuna yang sebenarnya :3 Sayangnya Tsuna tak menyadarinya ._.

Ketika jatuh, bangkitlah, dan yakin pada diri sendiri ^^b

Nah, begitulah... sankyuu minna...

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
